federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Fredricks
}} , , Earth |status=Active |status_date=2409 |born=15 February 2386 |age_current=23 |born_stardate=62089.7 |father=Thomas Fredricks |mother=Maria Fredricks |marital_status=Single |rank=Lieutenant |affiliation=United Federation of Planets |affiliation2=Starfleet |occupation=Commanding officer |location= }} Jason Thomas Fredricks was a Human Starfleet officer active in the 25th century. He was perhaps best known for becoming one of the youngest starship captains in the history of the Federation, gaining the title at the age of 22. Early Life Jason Fredricks was born on 15 February 2386 in , , on Earth to Thomas and Maria Fredricks. As a teenager, Jason dreamed of becoming the youngest captain in all of Starfleet. Academy Years Jason was admitted to Starfleet Academy in 2404. He earned the respect of many during his Academy training, including . He entered a romantic relationship with Lenerea Mendel sometime after joining the Academy, which lasted until around 2406. He graduated in 2408, and was valedictorian in his senior year. Starfleet Career Aboard the USS Leviathan chose Jason to be his tactical officer on the , after being impressed by his skills in weapon tactics. In 2409, nearly eight months later, Taggart was captured by Captain Kadek of the Klingon vessel , and was killed by one of the Klingon officers. Being the next-in-line for command, Jason was forced to take charge of the Leviathan. Shortly after the incident with the Klingons, the Borg attacked the Federation colony on Vega IX. Fredricks successfully led a counterattack against the Borg fleet, as well as on the surface of Vega IX. Upon returning to Earth after the battle, he visited Admiral Quinn on Earth Spacedock, who gave him a field promotion to , and made him the official commander of the Leviathan. After a series of awry missions, Fredricks contemplated leaving Starfleet for good. Admiral Quinn gave him a temporary leave of command while he sorted things out. After about a week, Fredricks was back on his feet and ready to resume command, though not without qualms initially. Personal Interests Jason enjoyed spending recreation time on the , and had several programs stored in the ship's computer. He kept a collection of old earth weapons in his quarters, including a , a revolver, and several and . Personal Relationships Friendships Jason was considered a friend by the Academy's groundskeeper, Anthony McAllister, whom Jason shared a brief conversation with while he was still struggling with his decision to either stay in or leave Starfleet. On many occasions, Jason came to Crusoe, the Leviathan s bartender, for advice. Lucas Wells Jason and Lucas Wells' fathers were old friends from the Academy, and they decided to take their sons on a camping trip in 2394. They went hiking and canoeing, among other things. Dylyp Azeli Jason and Dylyp Azeli met during their first year at the Academy, though they never became close friends. After graduating, they lost contact completely. They were reunited in 2409, however, when Azeli was assigned to the USS Leviathan, as the ship's operations officer. Jorel Quinn At the Academy, Quinn became intrigued by Jason's talents in taking charge of situations, and successful leadership of others. Fredricks was convinced he could become a captain within his first year after graduating, and while Quinn believed he had the skill, he saw that he lacked the necessary experience. He was able to convince him to take things slowly and work his way through the ranks, so one day, he would get his chance for command. When Hannah Freeman wished reassignment to , Fredricks told her that his father (referring to Quinn, not his real father) had told him to "slow down and take things one step at a time", thus influencing him to settle with being a junior tactical officer, rather than opting for command. Jason considered Quinn a "second father", as he had little support from his real father. Quinn also considered Fredricks to be like a son to him. Family When asked how his father was, Jason sarcastically replied that his father was his "cheery self". Romance Lenerea Mendel He was in a romantic relationship with Lenerea Mendel during their time at Starfleet Academy, but the relationship abruptly ended after Fredricks heard a rumor that Mendel had been having sexual relations with another cadet at the Academy. Mendel had tried to persuade him that she hadn't, but he refused to listen at that time due to "anger and immaturity". The two made up later, but the possibility of them again entering a relationship was slim. Allies Rivals Daniel Harvey At Starfleet Academy's shuttlebay lounge, Fredricks nearly got into a physical brawl with Daniel Harvey on the day following their graduation. Harvey attempted to anger Fredricks by saying that Fredricks had been assigned to the "garbage scow of the fleet", and that he spoke "like a five-year-old in front of a raving audience". Fredricks was content to let it go, though, until Harvey brought up Fredricks' father. Fredricks would have landed the first blow, if not for the intervention of a senior officer. Appendices Background *Jason Fredricks was first created on 2 May by . He was CaptFredricks' first character on the video game . **The character was first featured in fan fiction form in , the original first episode of Federation Legacy, which was published on 11 June . *Jason's name was taken from CaptFredricks' character named Jason O'Connell. *The stardate given for Jason's birth does not appear in any episodes of Federation Legacy, and was provided by CaptFredricks. *Jason is one of four characters to appear in every episode of Federation Legacy so far (the others being Lucas Wells, Tala Jones and Ernie Hauser). Appearances *'Federation Legacy timeline' ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** References